


The Starry Night (Rewritten)

by CloudTheFanficNerd



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudTheFanficNerd/pseuds/CloudTheFanficNerd
Summary: Ventus really loved nights like this.So did Terra and Aqua.A rewrite of a old fanfic I posted on a different site.
Relationships: Aqua & Terra (Kingdom Hearts)





	The Starry Night (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old story I posted on Fanfiction.net .  
I had a blast rewriting this honestly.  
Hope y'all enjoy.

It was a beautiful night outside.  
The stars were twinkling in the clear night sky.  
It was also a bit chilly and breezy outside.  
  
Ventus really loved nights like this one.  
So did his friends, Terra and Aqua.  
The trio sat down on the soft grass that they were standing on.  
  
“I really love nights like this, to be honest.” Ventus said, letting out a sigh of relief.  
His hair blew in the cool breeze that was blowing at the time.  
“Me too, Ven. Me too.” Terra said.  
Terra held Aqua close to him, keeping her warm.  
  
Aqua shivered, and Terra noticed, so he brought out a blanket he kept with him all the time, and wrapped it around her.  
“Better, my dear?” Terra asked, smiling at Aqua.  
“Yes.” Aqua responded, smiling as well.  
Ven looked at the both of them and smiled.  
  
“You know, we should do this more often. Come outside, look at the stars, and just relax.” Ventus said, giggling.  
“Yeah, we really should do this more often.” Terra responded, laughing a bit.  
Aqua laughed a bit as well, “We’ll start coming out here more often then.”  
  
The trio looked up at the clear night sky once more, looking at the twinkling stars.  
It wasn’t long before Ventus fell asleep, laying on the soft grass that was underneath him.  
He felt relaxed at this point.  
  
Terra and Aqua noticed the sleeping boy, and smiled.  
“He must’ve really felt relaxed, huh?” Terra said, looking at Aqua.  
  
“Yeah.” Aqua responded, smiling.  
Not long after, Terra and Aqua both fell asleep.  
Terra kept her close, making sure she was warm and safe.  
  
The trio slept under the clear night sky, knowing that their bond would hopefully last a long time.


End file.
